1602
by The T.V. God
Summary: The year is 1602. The year the Teen Titans come to be. When the apprentice of The Batman finds a girl who says she is from another planet it all starts. Slade someone trying to knock The Queen off her throne makes his move.Robin needs help. Pleas review.
1. Call Me Robin

Hey boys and girls its me again, The T.V. God. Now before all six of my fans yell at me I know that I said I was going to make a Teen Titans story called "The Rose" but right now I can't spit that one out. I also changed the last chapter in my last story to say this one was next but that's just for production order stuff that I'm trying to do. Ok now that's that over I just want to explain this story. It takes place in the year 1602 and is based off the limited series by Marvel Comics of the same name where all the marvel heroes came to be in the year 1602. I did the same here only with the Titans. Because it's the year 1602 none of the heroes that got there powers from science (Beast Boy and Cyborg) or the villains (Mammoth and Gizmo) will have those powers since there's no way they could exist. But don't worry those four will still be a help or a pain depending on which one your talking about. Ok that was the longest Author's Note I ever wrote so I wont hold you up any longer here's the first chapter of 1602.

I do not own Teen Titans.

1602

Chapter 1: Call Me Robin

The streets of London remain quite as the night went on. No one was awake accepted for perhaps a few unlucky castle guardsmen who remain ever vigilant to spite there tiredness. Maybe it was there tiredness that they blamed the site that they saw on but the fact was that they did indeed see a shooting star crash somewhere in Westminster. But it wasn't exactly a shooting star no it was something much more.

A girl of around the age of sixteen walked out from an alley along a street in Westminster. Her outfit was very revealing consisting of a shot skirt and a shirt that revelled her arms, yes it was very revealing indeed. She wore long bouts and she had bracelets on both arms and a necklace on her long neck along with a few rings on her fingers. The most shocking thing about her was that her eyes were green and where they should be white they were just a lighter shad of green. As well as the fact that her skin was a light shad of orange. She appeared to be dizzy as she wobbled slightly from the crash she was just in.

"Well hello there," spoke a man with a British accent from behind the girl. The girl slowly turned to find two men around her age one was extremely tall with wild hair when the other was short and bald. They both wore the same ragged brown clothing that only had a coat with a hood and pants along with a pair of old shoes. The arms off the larger mans coat were missing so he could show off his bulging muscles. To spite the ragged clothes both men held themselves with an air of importance. "May I ask what it is you are doing here?" the bald short man asked.

"I do not know where I am," the girl said as she looked around at her surroundings, "I lost my way."

"Did you here that she lost her way?" the short man said elbowing his tall companion in the leg. Both men walked until they were just a few feet away from the girl. "Perhaps we can help," the short man said looking up at his friend.

"That's quit the outfit your wearing," the tall man spoke for the first time. His voice was so deep that it scared the girl, because it was so deep you could just make out his Spanish accent. The girl took a step back when she saw the lust filled gaze the man gave her.

"Ignore my companion he does not know how to act in front of a woman of such beauty," the short man said taking the girls hand and kissing it. This caused her to giggle and blush which in turn made the man smile slyly. "May I ask your name?"

"My name is Koriand'r," the girl said as she smiled at the man.

"That's quit the odd name and your accent I've never heard something like it before," the short man said as he pondered about it. "Are you from the east?"

"No I believe I come from west of here," Koriand'r said looking up at the stars.

"The west you say? Is that where you are going?" the short man asked.

"Yes it is can you help me get there?" she asked exited at the aspect of going home.

"Why yes we can, just come right this way," the short man said leading her down a back alley until they hit a dead end.

"How will this help me get home?" Koriand'r asked as she examined the wooden wall that blocked her way.

"It wont help you get home," the short man said smiling up at her as she turned around to face him. "But it will help me and my friend. GRAB HER!"

The tall man had snuck up behind her and garbed her forcing her to the ground as he covered her mouth as she tried to scream. The short man laughed slightly as he began to undo the rope that held up his pants.

"Hurry up she's putting up a good fight," the tall man said as he struggled to hold her. He couldn't believe the pure strength this woman was putting out.

"Oh you just want your turn," the short man said as he continued to undo the rope. He almost had it off when a sharp whistle stopped him. He looked up but could not find the source of the noise.

"Hey you," a voice said from atop a roof above them. Both men looked up to find nothing but a pair of white glowing eyes. "what are you doing?" the mysterious man asked.

"Just having some fun," the short man explained smiling up at the other man.

"Mind if I join?" the man asked.

"But of course you just have to wait your turn," the short man said.

"Thanks," the mystery man said before there was a sound of something being thrown and a long wooden staff collided with the short man's skull. It hit him right in-between his eyes knocking him out. The man jumped down from the building top doing a flip before hitting the ground. "Thanks that was fun," he said laughing slightly. He looked to be the same age as the girl and the two men. He wore a green, yellow and red leather custom of sorts that fit loosely. You could see he had chain mail on under it around his neck and cuffs where the leather was loose enough to reveal it. He had a small R symbol on his chest and he wore a long yellow cloak, a mask on his eyes hid his identity.

"Your going to pay for that," the tall man said getting up and sending a punch at the mans face.

The mystery man knew that this man was big and strong enough to take him down with one punch and right now one of this mans monstrous fist was heading right for him. Lucky for him the tall man had let go of Koriand'r and she quickly got up and punched the man in the back of the head causing him to crumble to the ground before his fist could connect with the other man.

"How…did…you?" the mystery man asked confessed as to how such a slender girl could knockout such a large man.

Koriand'r smiled the biggest most innocent smile the man had ever seen before she asked, "Who are you?"

The man looked her in the eye and said, "call me Robin."


	2. A Man Named Slade

Hey boys and girls its me again with chapter two. I was going to wait till I got five reviews but I decided that Da Mann's review counted as three. You'll find out this chapter if he's right about Gizmo and next chapter you'll find out if he's right about Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg. Anyway this chapters going to have some thoughts in it so these '' mean thoughts. Okay that's it here's chapter two.

Chapter 2: A Man Named Slade

"Thank you so much for saving me," Koriand'r said grabbing Robin and squeezing him into the biggest hug of his life.

"Cant…breath…" Robin gasped before Koriand'r let him go. He panted slightly getting his breath back before he started to walk away, grabbing his staff off the short man as he went. "Its just what I do," he said as he continued to walk away.

"Wait you said your name was Robin did you not?" she asked smiling brightly at him.

'Beautiful smile,' he thought before saying, "yes that is what I said."

"Like the bird?" she asked.

"Yes just like the bird," Robin said rising an eyebrow, 'where is she going with this?' he asked himself but he had no answer.

"Oh I am on Earth this is wondrous," she said with a sigh of relief.

"What?" Robin said a bit shocked that this girl did not know she was on Earth. he broke his cool domineer for a second as he looked at the girl oddly.

"Well you see the robin is only found on Earth so if you are named after the bird then that means I am on Earth." Koriand'r said smiling at her logic.

'Oh no she's crazy, beautiful but crazy. ' Robin thought, 'wait what I'm I saying focus,' Robin said catching his last thought. "May I ask your name," he asked trying to get as much chirm as he could out of his British accent.

She hesitated slightly before specking, "…the last person who asked me that that way tried to…" she posed looking down at the two men laying on the ground.

"What? Oh no I'm not going to…" Robin stopped and relaxed a bit as he continued, "I am not going to do that I just wish to know your name."

"My name is Koriand'r," she said as she smiled slightly at him.

'Koriand'r that's beautiful, but it cant be a real name,' Robin thought, "do you mind if I call you Kory?" he asked guessing that was her real name. It was still a odd name for a girl but she was odd for a crazy girl. With her orange skin and all green eyes which Robin had just noticed and now he couldn't stop looking into them. It was like they were hypnotizing him with there beauty.

"You can call me that if you wish to," she said as she felt a blush starting to from on her face as the boy in front of her look remained on her eyes as he spoke. 'Why is this boy looking at me in such a way?' she asked herself.

Robin and Kory just stood there for a minute looking into each others eyes. Finally the sound of the tall man groaning on the ground broke them out of it. Robin kicked the man in his head which knocked him out again. He looked back up to find he was just a foot away from Kory.

"Where do you live?" he asked as he tried not to look at her eyes afraid he would be hypnotized again.

"I live on the plant Tamaran," she said as she smiled.

"Is that by any chance around here?" Robin asked hoping this Tamaran was just a house where her family lived down the road.

"Oh no Tamaran is not in this galaxy," she said shacking her head as if it was common knowledge.

"Do you have any family here?" Robin asked.

"No I have been alone for a long time now," she said as she looked at her feet sniffling slightly, "…I miss…my home…" she said as she began to cry a little.

"There there," Robin said as he put a hand her shoulder, 'oh no she must be homeless,' he thought.

"Thank you," she said as she put her hand on top of his and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and in a minted they realized where they were.

"Your welcome," Robin said talking his hand off her shoulder as he walked away slightly nervous at how odd the situation was. "I have a friend maybe she could help you," Robin said, "you can stay with me and we well see her tomorrow."

"I do not wish to be a burden I well just find my ship and try to repair it," Kory said shacking her head.

"No I insist come with me no need to find your…ah…ship," he said talking her hand and leading her back out into the lamp lit streets making sure to walk on the two men as he went.

Kory looked at him in the light and saw that he was much more handsome then she had thought. She was unaware that Robin was thinking the same thing about her. He continued to lead her to an Inn were he got a key to a room then heading up stirs and going into the room. Finely he let go of her hand and that snapped her out of her trance.

"I do not think I should be here," Kory said a bit nervously as she looked around the room. It wasn't much just a bed and a fireplace along with and old table in the middle of the room.

"I already said I well not do that," Robin said laying down next to the fireplace.

"No it is not that," she said blushing, "I just do not wish to make you go out of your way to help me."

"No I was going to see the person I'm taking you to anyway," Robin said yawning loudly before he continued. "I need to get some information off her about a man named Slade." Robin started a fire before laying back down.

"Who is Slade?" Kory asked as she laid down on the bed with the pillows at her feet.

"That's what I was sent to find out."

Even later that night a woman sat in a dark stone room lit only by torches. There was nothing of real interest in the room besides the girl. She wore the same tattered clothing as the two men that had attacked Kory earlier that night. Only instead of the raged brown pants she wore a dress that was cut to about the same length as Kory's was. She looked to be about the same age as them as well. She had bright pink hear that seemed out of place with her pale face.

She was angry that was for sure by the look on her face and how she paced the room back and forth muttering things like, "stupid men," and "I'll tell them a thing or two when they get back."

That's when the two men from early waked in the tall one was still rubbing the back of his head and the short one had a large bruise on his forehead. "Sorry we're late Jinx. We ran into trouble," the short man apologized.

"You better be sorry where have you been the master has been asking me where you are all night and I have ran out of excuses." you could hear Jinx's French accent as she yelled at the men with it. Both of them seemed to fear this woman as even the tall man took a step back when her angry sparked up.

"That is because there is no excuse," said a man stepping out from the darkness. The man wore a metal helmet over his head that only had one eyehole. One side of the helmet was orange when the other was black. He wore a form fitting lather suit that had the same colours only they went against the mask. The orange against the black and the black against the orange. He also had large boots the clicked across the floor as he walked.

"Hello Lord Slade," Jinx and the two men said at once.

"Jinx were Mammoth and Gizmo under your command when they went missing?" he asked in his calm Scottish accent.

"Yes they were Sir but you see I-" she was cut short as Slade slapped her across the face. The slap was powerful enough to knock her to the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes but she blinked them away as she touched her face were it had been hit.

"Pleas do not hurt her it was are fault," the tall man said as he took a step towards Jinx.

"I know very well it is your fault Mammoth," Slade said as Mammoth got down on his knees to help Jinx. "But it is her fault in turn. Do not let it happen again Jinx."

She nodded slightly, "Yes Lord Slade it well never happen again," she said as Mammoth helped her up.

"Now did you two manage to find anything when you where gone?" Slade asked.

"Yes Lord Slade we found a odd girl with orange skin and pure green eyes." Gizmo said not daring to look Slade in his eyes. "We were…talking to her when this man came out of the sky and bet both of us. I caught his name before I blacked out it was Robin."

"It was the girl that knocked me out I think she said her name was Koriand'r," Mammoth said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmmm I will have to look into both these people they interest me," Slade said as he took a second to think. "Anything else?"

"Just one thing," Gizmo said as he looked at Mammoth and motioned for him to get something from outside the room.

The sound of metal grounding against stone was heard before Mammoth came back dragging behind him a small round object. He dropped it in the middle of the room. It was shaped like an orb and all metal accept for a glass dome on the top. Inside was one seat and some sort of control system with only a few buttons still flashing.

"What is it," Slade asked as he got near it making the door open with a loud hissing sound.

"We do not know Sir," Gizmo said as he admired the technology inside the small orb, "we found it shortly after we found the odd girl.

"Hmmm this does not interest me you may have it Gizmo," Slade said as he began to walk out of the room.

"Thank you Lord Slade thank you," Gizmo said franticly, his gaze never veering off the orb. "Imagine the things I can invent with this," he mumbled as he ringed his hands in excitement.

"But this boy and this girl do interests me," Slade said from the door not bothering to turn around and face them. "Especially this Robin. Find out more about them would you."

"Yes Lord Slade."


	3. Welcome to My Fair

Hello boys and girls me again sorry this chapter took so long but it's the longest one I've ever written. Anyways once again Da Mann's review is the subject of conversation. Thank you for the East Indian history listen, do you study history or did you study history in school. Anyway if you read the real 1602 comic you'll see that they don't really follow history ether. The Hulk is Scottish, Magneto is Spanish and Captain America is Native American. That last one is a good idea because Native Americans were the only real Americans at the time but Magneto Spanish! Magneto is from a family of Jewish gypsies from Poland. The fact that I no that makes me think I read to many comics but oh well here comes Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and chapter three.

Chapter 3: Welcome to My Fair

Kory woke up when light from the open window hit her eyelids. She yawned loudly and sat up looking over at Robin who was staring at the ashes in the fireplace deep in thought. "Good morning Robin," she said smiling widely at him.

"What…oh good morning Kory," Robin said coming out of his thoughts and smiling slightly at her. Kory jumped from the bed and went to the window looking out at all the people walking down the street.

"It is a beautiful day," she said as she looked up at the bright sunny sky that all the people below were enjoying. That's when she remembered something, "oh no Robin did you not say you wanted to see a friend? We are surly late, I am sorry I slept in," Kory cast her eyes downward apologizing.

"Do not worry Kory we are not late," he said picking up a grey cloak and throwing it to her, "here I bought you this when you were asleep."

"Why?" Kory asked as she examined the cloak.

Robin looked at Kory's bright purple clothes and cleared his throat, "well that shows…you need to…it is just a little," Robin blushed slightly scuffing his feet.

Kory smiled at his bashfulness, "I understand," she said sliding on the cloak.

"Then come on," Robin said putting on his own cloak and leading her out of the room. Kory was a bit disappointed that he did not lead her by hand like he had last night but she tried not to show it. Robin paid for there room and then he and Kory got into a horse and carriage that was waiting outside.

"Where are we going?" Kory asked as she looked out the window.

"You well see when we get there. How far is it now Alfred?" Robin asked addressing the driver.

"Not far now young master Robin," said the elderly man who was diving the carriage. He smiled and winked at Kory in a knowing grandfather like way. She smiled back at him as he continued to dive they then stopped soon after Alfred announcing, "Were here."

Robin stepped out thanking Alfred along with Kory and then Alfred left. Kory gasped at what she saw. In front of her was a large fair with many booths with game and food along with rides and a large tent sat up right in the middle of it all. Circling half of the fair was a row of carts with pictures of what was meant to be inside them. In front of all of it was a large sign that read, "LOGAN'S TRAVELING FAIR."

"What is this place?" Kory asked with child like excitement as she entered the fair jumping from booth to booth.

"It's a fair," Robin said as he tried to ignore Kory as he walked towards the row of carts searching for a certain one.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as she idly looked at a boy winning a stuffed animal for a girl at a ring toss game. She wished that was her and Robin but she did not know why she did not think of Robin like that, did she.

"Like I said were here to see a friend of mine," Robin said spotting two carts, "Come on this way," he said running towards the carts. Kory followed and she stopped when she got to the carts. They both looked like they were made for living in with windows and a door with steeps leading up to it on both carts.

The first one was panted half silver and half green. In the centre were two men the one on the side with the silver was tall and muscle. His right arm, left leg, all his chest and groin along with half his face was covered with metal plating. From the looks of the joints in the metal is looked like the metal bent with him like armour almost. The parts of his skin that weren't covered with metal were very dark. Written above him was, "The Worlds Strongest Man." The other man on the green side wore a green ring masters suit. With tail jacket, top hat and cane. He had a wide smile on his face and the writing above him said, "The Beast Master." Both the men leaned against each other smiling the taller mans smile looking odd because only half of it showed through the metal.

The second cart was much simpler. It was panted completely black including the windows. On it was the silhouette of a woman with a large flowing black cloak along with two glowing eyes and a glowing red jewel right above them. Written above her was her name, "Raven."

Robin walked up the steps of the cart with the two men on it. On the door was a note Robin ripped it off bring it back down the steps to read it. Kory looked over his shoulder as he read the note but she did not recognize the language. "What language is that?" Kory asked as Robin throw the note back up the stairs.

"It is French," Robin said, "it says gone to the show," Robin looked over at the tent in the centre of the fair as he said this. "Come on lets go," Robin said grabbing Kory's hand and leading her towards the tent.

"Where are we going?" Kory asked as Robin wavered through the crowds of people towards the tent where he joined the crowd of people entering the tent.

"To the show it is about to begin," Robin said entering the tent. Inside the tent was pitch-black except for a large spot of light in the middle that was due to a hole in the roof. On one side of the tent were a bunch of benches where people were sitting waiting for the show to begin. Robin and Kory found a seat near the middle in the front row.

"Why are we going to see a show." Kory asked looking over at Robin who was on the edge of his set in anticipation.

"Its about to begin," Robin said shushing her. This was the first time that Kory had ever seen Robin excited, with that child like smile on his face. Although she had not known Robin that long she knew he did not do this often by the way he always acted so discreet. So she was quite.

"Lades and genital men, children of all ages," the men in the green suit from the cart shouted in a heavy French accent as he stepped out into the light. The audience applauded and cheered as he bowed to them. Kory looked over at Robin to see him cheering as well so she clapped a little her self. "I am Garfield Logan and welcome to my fair. I own this fair and I am the ring master at this show but there is one more thing I do…" he said as he pretended to think. That's when a large lion jumped out of the shadows snarling at the audience in front of it.

The crowd gasped and Kory grabbed onto Robin and buried her face in his shoulder, "um…Kory," Robin said, Kory did not budge from her place hidden in his shoulder. Robin put his arm around her to try to comfort her but even after she pulled away he left it there.

"Do not be alarmed," Garfield said as he circled around the spot of light the lion circling the other side. "Some people say I have a power," he said his eyes never wavering from the lion's, "the power to go into the minds of an animal and become it." Garfield stopped and so did the lion, "Sheba jump," Garfield said as he pulled out a hoop which the lion jumped through.

"Has that man really entered the mind of this beast?" Kory asked as she watched Garfield make the lion jump through more hoops.

"No, he found Sheba when she was a baby in Africa. Her mother abandoned her and he has been training her ever since. He does the same with all his animals," Robin said as two men bought out a platform which Garfield made Sheba jump up and sit on.

"How do you know this," Kory asked as she looked over at Robin but he seemed to just ignore her as he stayed focused on the show.

"Quite this is the beast part," Robin said placing two fingers on Kory's lips. The feel of his skin against her lips made her be quite in shock if anything.

"And now," Garfield announced as a man bought in small baby goat. Sheba instantly jumped from her platform growling at the small animal. The goat let out a frightened baa before trying to run but Garfield stopped it with a simple, "stop." the goat stopped and Sheba stopped growling. "Now Sheba that was mean of you apologize to Billy," Sheba slowly walked up to the goat and pounced on it. Gasped were heard as most people closed there eyes including Kory who went back into Robin's shoulder. When she opened her eyes a course of ahs were heard thought the audience. Sheba was licking Billy like a dog would its owner, "you see a can brake the very laws of nature but I am not the most amazing thing at this fair. There is still much to this show," he said bowing out of the light.

"Is it over?" Kory asked as she looked around the dark tent.

"No Victor is about to come out," Robin said as he sat back a little finally realizing his arm was around Kory so he took it off figuring it must be bothering her.

"Who is Victor? How do you know he is coming out?" Kory was a bit disappointed that Robin removed his arm but she wanted to know how Robin knew all these things about this fair.

"Quite here he comes," Robin said as a loud bang nose filled the tent. It was heard again and then the other man from the cart walked into the light. The light glistened of the metal on his crest as he stared out at the audience. The bang was from his metal foot when it hit the ground. He looked a bit different from the panting of him on the cart. The bends where the metal bent with him were much more noticeable almost like he was wearing a gantlet and metal boot on his metallic limbs.

"Two years ago I went to Africa to celebrity the new year but what I found was much more interesting then a simple turn of the century." Garfield said from somewhere in the shadows. "You see deep in the heart of Africa I found a village that is far more advanced then us in the working of metal." Garfield continued as Victor just stood there staring out at the audience clenching and unclenching his metal fist which made a clicking sound. "This man comes from that village. His name is unpronounceable by are tongues but I call him Victor. His name is not important though because you see he was in a fire and because the people from this village could use metal in such a way they replaced the burned sink with just that metal."

"That can not be true Robin. Can it?" Kory asked Robin but he just kept watching the show.

Another man in the audience must of thought the same thing as Kory did as he stood up and shouted, "There is no way I am going to believe a bunch a savages can use metal like that. You just put him in a tight suit of armour. Besides he wouldn't be strong enough to walk around like that all the time that metal must weigh a ton." A course of men and women agreeing were heard thought the audience as many people nodded there heads.

The sound of Garfield laughing silenced them as even Victor broke his stone cold demeanour as he smiled his odd half smile. "Show them just how strong you are," Garfield said as three men rolled out a large set of weights . The weights were so heavy that the men looked like they were having trouble just rolling them and the men were not week looking men. They finally got it in front of Victor and limped away covered in sweat and panting. Victor wrapped his hands around the bar between the weights and pulled up lifting it from the ground. He then got it up to his crest and the audience held there breath. With one mighty shove he lifted it above his head as the audience erupted in appliance.

"Amazing," Robin said under her voice but Kory heard him. Looking over at him she smiled but he didn't notice he was focused on the show. Kory guessed that Robin had seen the show before that's how he knew what was coming next but if he had seen it before why was he still so interested in it.

"Wait there is more," Garfield said as Victor removed his non-metallic arm from the weight. The audience gasped as he began to struggle with the weight. He then shocked them once more by lifting his non-metallic leg off the ground. He held it for a minute and then throw the weight away it hit the ground a few feet in front of him and made a large dent. The audience cheered and Victor walked out of the light Garfield entering it. "We are now taking a short intermission. You will know when are next performer is here because magic is in the air," on the word magic many candles ignited lighting the room.

"This is a great show is it not?" Robin said as he turned to Kory.

"How do you know so much about this show?" Kory asked which made Robin arch an eyebrow in confusion.

"I have been here before," Robin said shrugging his shoulders it was obvious after all.

"Yes I guessed that but you seem so interested in it. Why? After seeing it you can not still be interested right?" Kory asked.

"Robin face turned downwards as he spoke, "I guess it just remands me of my…" Robin stopped and sniffled. Kory put her hand on his back to comfort him but he shot back up a fake smile on his face hiding his sadness. "Look it is about to began again."

All the candles went out leavening the spot of light in the middle of the tent the only light again. That's when the woman from the cart stepped out. She had her cloak wrapped around her and her hood up so all you could see were her eyes. "My name is Raven," the woman said in a monotone voice. She levitated into the air and the crowd gasped. She then put her hand out and black magic wrapped itself around the weight that Victor had just lifted. She flicked her wrist and the weight went flying through the air. She continued to toss it around in the air like a feather until finally putting throwing it out side the light.

"Is she your friend," Kory asked Robin.

"Yes she is my friend," Robin said as he watched her from a globe of the black magic that she had made early. "She is amazing is she not?" Robin asked watching her with interest.

"Oh…yes I guess so," Kory said as she felt a ping in the bottom of her stomach like someone had just stabbed her with a knife. But there was no way that she was jealous of this woman just because Robin called her amazing, was she.

Raven did a few more tricks with the audience, with every person she made come on stage they seemed to get more and more scared of what she was going to do to them. Mostly it was just telling there future or levitating them around the room. She did do one thing where she teleported one man to the other side of the fair and back which made him have a heart attack but she magically cured him of that. Finally she announced, "and now it is time to end the show," as she sent her black magic out side of the light and brought out Garfield and Victor. They stood on the magic like it was a platform as they smiled and bowed to the now cheering crowd.

"Thank you. Thank you," Garfield said as he waved his hands to silence the audience. "I am sorry to say this show is over but remember ever person has a power, some are just better then others." Garfield smiled at his joke as the black magic surrounded him and Victor and they where teleported away. The audience cheered as Raven bowed out of sit.

"Come on Kory," Robin said as he took Kory's hand and began to lead her out of the tent, "Lets go see my friend. Maybe she can tell us something about you, and Slade."


	4. The Flying Robins

Hello boys and girls I'm finally back for the fourth chapter of 1602. Now I'll address you reviewers out there who have been waiting for so long. Da Mann thanks for your excellent review I do put research into this and thanks for noticing. Oh and Scripter in all appreciation please don't do that, but thank you anyway you remanded me I have another story. So I'm back to this story but I'll try to update the other one I'm just having trouble wording it. So no more talking for me because you've waited long enough already so I'm just going to say, here's chapter four of 1602.

Chapter 4: The Flying Robins

Robin and Kory began to head towards the carts, Kory's hand still held soundly in Robin's. Kory looked around and noticed that many people where leaving the fair and all the booths that held games and food where being closed and locked up for the night. That's when Kory noticed that the sun was setting off in the distance and the lights in the nearby city were beginning to be lit.

Robin knocked on the door of the cart that had Garfield and Victor on it that Kory hadn't noticed they had come to and wouldn't of have if Robin did not take his hand out of hers. The lights where on in the cart and it was seeping under the door but Ravens cart remained black.

Garfield resounded to the knock in French and although Kory did not understand it she could tell from his tone he was asking "who is there."

Robin smiled slyly and cleared his thought before saying in a deeper voice then his own, "I am from the church, we understand you are harbouring a witch."

The sound of something falling to the ground and smashing and then the sounds of footsteps where heard noisily running towards the door. Garfield throw the door open and with out even seeing who was there began to say things about how it was all just smoke and illusion. Then he finally relived who was standing on his door step and a large smile came to his face, "Robin!" he said warping Robin in a bone crunching hug.

"Pleas Garfield I am here on business," Robin said as Garfield released him from the hug.

"I see," Garfield said in a understanding tone, "you and your…friend?," he said gesturing towards Kory who had her hood up so none of her features showed. Robin nodded slightly and Garfield moved so they could go in, "then come in."

In the middle of the cart sat a table with two chairs next to it and a lump and some money on it which Victor sat counting. On the walls were shelf upon shelf of strange objects and oddities from what appeared to be every corner of the known Earth and some things from places that were unknown. There were two beds on ether side of the room one was green the other one a plain colour. All around the room were different kinds of animals including Sheba who rested in a small bed in a corner along with some metal working equipment which laid near the plain bed. With all this the room was quite full but somehow it remand organized.

"So Robin what kind of business are you on and who is your companion?" Garfield said as he sat down at the table.

"I'm on the kind of business that requires Raven," Robin said as he looked to a door in one side of the cart. Kory hadn't noticed it before but it was panted black and looked like it lead to Raven's cart, the blackness seemed to be seeping out of it like light.

"Always here to see Raven don't you have anytime for an old friend," Garfield said with a smile, a small smirk was Robins only response before Garfield asked again, "and who is your companion?"

"Oh yes this is Kory," Robin said turning towards Kory but she didn't notice, she was looking at a old poster that hung on the wall with an R symbol like the one Robin wore and that read "Come to The Grayson and Logan Travelling Fair and see The Flying Robins." "Kory!" Robin said a bit louder to get her attention.

"Oh! I am sorry I was looking at something," Kory said as she lowered her hood revelling her beauty to Garfield and Victor for the first time.

Garfield instantly sprung into action and got on one knee taking Kory's hand in his, "I'm sorry I was not more courteous but I did not realize you were I woman of such beauty." Garfield said as he went to kiss Kory's hand but Kory pulled her hand away as memories of last night came to her. Garfield was a bit shocked at this action but recoiled quickly standing up, "I'm sorry perhaps I was a but to forwards."

Robin cleared his throat loudly drawing the attention of the room back to him. "Could we see Raven now," he said a bit annoyed at being ignored.

"Oh I am sorry Robin," Garfield apologized as he realized his friend was still in the room,

"Raven is most likely expecting you."

Robin began to walk towards the black door Kory close behind him but at the last moment he turned. "I think I would like to go in alone first, I will call you in when Raven is ready," Robin said getting a slight nod from Kory in response. Robin then went to Garfield and whispered in his ear, "please she is a bit…odd try to be courteous."

"I am always courteous towards a beautiful lady," Garfield said loud enough for Kory to hear.

Robin felt a bit of jealousy at the giggle this erupted from Kory but then turned and went through

the black door, walking into a wall of darkness behind it.

Kory and Garfield stood in silence for a few moments, Kory pondering what Robin and Raven were doing behind that door and Garfield wondering what Robin meant by odd. Surly her orange skin a pure green eyes had something to do with it but Garfield sensed something more about this girl. It was at this point that Victor cleared his throat making himself known for the first time since Kory and Robin had entered the cart.

"Oh my apologies," Garfield said wit a slight laugh, "this is my friend Victor, Victory Kory, Kory Victor," he introduced them to each other.

"Hello," Kory said

"Hello," Victor said in a heavy accent of unknown origin. It was amazing how much Kory learned from this simple word. His voice was strong and deep but not as frightening as the tall man's was nor was it as educated, but that added to his charm. From the sudden shyness in his voice Kory could tell that he was like her in some way, someone trying to adjust to a new world.

"Sadly that is all of the English he knows," Garfield said interrupting Kory's analyzing of the metal man. "Although he dose speck fluent French, do you know any?" he asked.

"No I do not," Kory said as she began to look at some of the things on the wall again.

"Oh well we must fix that," Garfield said, "a woman of your beauty should speck the langue of love."

"How do you know Robin," Kory asked not hearing what Garfield had just said as she was to busy looking again at the poster of The Flying Robins.

"Oh um well," Garfield said a bit shocked at Kory's response to what he had said, that line usually worked on English women. "I have known Robin since we were children growing up at the fair," he said as if it was obvious.

"You and Robin grew up here?" Kory asked.

"Me and Robin grew up everywhere," Garfield said turning to a map of Europe. "The fair took us to every corner of Europe when we were just children and since then it has taken me to every known corner of the world." Garfield spoke in a profound way, obviously a lover of travel.

"Why did Robin leave such a wonderful life," Kory asked admiring again all the things on the shelves that surrounded the room relieving that they were trinkets.

The smile dropped from Garfield's face as his tone turned serous, "do you promises not to tell Robin what I am about to tell you?" Garfield asked in seriousness, something you could tell he did not do often.

"Yes of course, why what happened?" Kory asked growing interested in Robin's pass.

"Robin is merely a secret identity, Robin's real name is Richard Grayson. Back when the fair was owned by my and his farther who was part of a trapeze act called-"

"The Flying Robins," Kory interrupted.

"Yes how did you know?" Garfield asked.

"The poster has a picture of there symbol," Kory said pointing to the poster that she had admired.

"Yes well one day the Queen was coming to are fair, are fair! As you could tell are parents were ecstatic and so was I being only ten I had nothing to do the fair but Richard was mad."

"Why would he be mad?"

"Well Richard was a part of The Flying Robins and when his father told him the act would be to dangerous for him he got mad. They yelled and he stormed out but he was unaware that "I hate you" would be the last words he told his family." Garfield paused and Kory could tell that he was felling one of his oldest friend's pain, even Victor sat quietly in respect, "That night his parents died and he was left an orphan. There death was all other the local papers and Robin couldn't escape it. At there funeral Robin met a wealthy Loud named Bruce Wayne who had admired the act and he took Richard in. Now this is a part you must not tell Robin for even he dose not know I know this and the truth is a should not and I got the information in a less then truthfully manner."

"What?" Kory asked, she knew if she was sitting in a chair she'd be on the edge of it.

"Bruce Wayne is The Batman," Garfield paused for effected but the statement had none on Kory who just looked confused. "Come now you must know of The Batman?"

"No I am sorry I do not," Kory said.

"The Dark Knight, the vigilante of the night," Garfield still got nothing out of Kory as she just continued to look confused. With a sigh Garfield continued, "well he took him in, gave him the name Robin, trained him in the combat styles of the east and made him his apprentice. But over the years they began to drift apart from one another what with Batman joining the EKJ."

"Who are they," Kory asked.

"Oh come now The EKJ, England's Knights of Justice," this statement also got nothing from Kory but a look of confusion. Garfield let out another sigh and continued, "well since Batman has been sending Robin on solo missions as he fights along side The EJK."

"So Robin is alone," Kory asked as sadness overcame her.

"Yes sadly so but what a team The EKJ," Garfield said as he began to list of the members, him being a man who didn't like to be sad for to long, "Clark Kent, who is truly a man of super strength and speed. Wonder Woman, they say she is a goddess. The Green Knight, a man of mystery and power. Hawk Girl, a woman who can fly as high as her wings will take her. Wallace West, the fastest sword in the Queens army and The Martian, they say he is from another planet if you can you believe that."

"Well I can because you see I am-" Kory began in an obvious tone before she was cut off by Robin.

Half of Robin's body stuck out from the darkness that came from Raven's cart as he said, "Raven will see you now."


End file.
